A Brief Intermission
by D-Square
Summary: My version of the Balcony scene during the episode "Ember Island Players" where Aang asks if Katara sees him as a brother.


A/N: This is a one shot that takes place during the episode "Ember Island Players" or commonly know to some as the episode with the theatre play about "Team Avatar". Takes place during intermission where Katara and Aang talk on the balcony. This is my version Please enjoy. Review kindly. Favorite it if you enjoyed and give me a follow. I do not own any of the characters, or the show, blah, blah, blah.

A Brief Intermission

Aang leaned against the wooden post of the balcony. Watching the night sky he drew in an exasperated breath. This play was infuriating. He didn't understand why he would expect differently considering it was written by some Fire Nation playwright who didn't do enough research. Still it angered him.

Especially that previous scene. Was it true? Did Katara truly view him as a brotherly figure? The very thought made him feel sick. He clenched his fists and groaned. Why couldn't she just be up front with him? Just tell him how she felt? He remembered when he kissed her before the invasion. The moment where he laid it all on the line. She did kiss him back and yet it seemed like she had brushed it off. Acting as if it never even happened.

"Aang?" Katara's soft voice asked behind him, "Are you okay?"

"No. I hate this play!" he growled throwing his hat to the floor.

Aang stared at the moon as she approached him.

"I know it's upsetting but it seems like you're overreacting," she said.

"Easy for you to say," Aang said, "If I hadn't blocked my chukra I'd probably still be in the Avatar state by now."

They stood there in silence. Staring out into the night. Aang watched her from the corner of his eye. She was so beautiful and he desperately cared for her. And yet there she was, pretending that nothing had ever happened between them. His frustration grew. It was probably true. He was a brother to her. The frustration he felt made it impossible for the next words to be suppressed.

"It's true isn't it? What you said in there."

"What did I say?" Katara asked confused.

"When you said I was like a… brother too you," it disgusted him to think that she may feel that way.

Katara shifted uncomfortably. This conversation wasn't one she expected to have. Not yet anyway.

"I didn't say that," she said softly, "an actor did."

She could see the hurt in his eyes as he replied.

"But it's true isn't it?" he said quietly.

She wanted to say no. Wanted to change the look in those eyes. She knew she had feelings for him. After all they had been through, to deny what she felt would be a lie. Yet she remained quiet.

"We kissed at the invasion and…" Aang said watching the ocean roll in and out over the sands, "I thought we would be together."

"But we're," he looked at her again and she avoided his gaze, "We're not."

She sighed and thought about what to say next.

"Aang, I don't know," she said watching the ocean.

"Why don't you know?" he pressed.

"Because we're in the middle of a war!" she said raising her voice.

He watched his shoes. She immediately regretted getting irritated.

"Aang, it's… it's not the right time."

"When is the right time?" he almost whispered.

So much pain in that voice. She almost broke. Wanting desperately to reassure him that he meant so much to her. But his focus should be on his duty to the world, not her.

"Aang, right now, I'm just… confused," she stared at the floor.

"Oh," he mumbled.

Confused. A lie that visibly tore his heart in half. There was no confusion. She refused to grow too attached for only one reason. What if he never came back? What if the battle with Ozai killed Aang? She couldn't bear to lose someone else she loved. She sighed.

"Katara?" Aang looked up at her, "You're crying…"

She turned and viciously wiped away tears.

"No I'm fine," she said turning back to him and feigning a smile.

Aang and Katara stared at their shoes in complete silence. Aang pondered what to say next. He had only one thing left on his heart.

"Katara look at me," he almost sounded like he was pleading.

She hesitantly did so. Those eyes, once so full of life and child-like curiosity and adventure were replaced by a maturity she could only describe as him realizing that he couldn't afford to be a kid anymore. The weight of the world was on his shoulders and he knew it.

"Without you, this world is empty to me. Without you to come back to… this world is just… nothing. So if we can't be together at least do me one favor. Whatever danger this comet brings I need you to live. Survive. You are everything to me."

Katara tried her hardest to keep her emotions bottled in. This boy meant more to her than he ever knew. She watched him turn to leave. She wanted to reach out and take his hand. To tell him everything.

"Aang, I.." she began.

He was gone. Back into the theatre. She remained on the balcony for awhile longer. She stopped denying what she felt for him.

"I need you to live, Aang," she whispered, "I want to be with you. I just… have to know you'll survive this battle."

But only the ocean waves and the quiet blows of the wind gave her response.


End file.
